


Shots Fired

by JoeyPare



Series: Round Robin - By the Alphabet [3]
Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first in a series of Round Robin stories that was done on the Houston Knights TV Forum ... www.houstonknightstv.com  </p><p> A short story is told using the ABC's in order. Members User Names in ( ) indicate the member that wrote that part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots Fired

ALPHABET STORY #1

A: Affirming that he was the first one in the bullpen, Joey walked quickly to his desk, unlocked it and pulled out the confidential file that had been delivered to him yesterday. (Joey)

B: Belatedly Joe realized the file contained photos of a Sharp's long distance rifle and a ton of smashed pumpkins. (Joey)

C: Considering the condition of the pumpkins, Joey was afraid that someone was practicing their aim before picking out a human target. (knightvisitor)

D: "Didn't sleep either?" Levon asked as he quietly sat down across from his partner. (knightvisitor)

E: Engrossed in studying the photos with a magnifying glass, Joe looked up at his partner and wondered by the package had been sent to him and not Lundy. (Joey)

F: Forgetting the file for a moment, he studied Lundy curiously. (Hilligan)

G: Green strands of grass were stucking out under the band of his cowboy hat. (Joey)

H: Holding back a laugh, he picked up the magnifying glass again and was shocked to discovered a picture of a western belt buckle inside one smashed pumpkin, a cowboy hat in another and a cowboy boot in another. (Joey)

I: Inhaling deeply, Joe dropped the magnifying glass on the photo, leaned back in his chair abruptly and looked at Levon as an unsettling thought crossed his mind. (Hilligan)

J: "Just where did you get that grass in your hat, Lundy?" Joey asked figuring this package was a warning to him that there was a hit on his partner. (Joey)

K: "Kids! Shot the heel of my boot off! I fell head first onto the grass across the street wher' they're sellin' pumpkins." (Joey)

L: "Lundy, just what the hell are you pulling man?" Joe glared as he shoved the photo toward his partner. "If this is your definition of humor, it stinks." he said tensely. (Hilligan)

M:"ME!? I had to hobble over to a place and have a new heel nailed on my boot, how could I take photos too?" (Joey)

N: Nesting the pictures together, Joey stared at them, and slowly turned them so his partner could see them. (Joey)

O: "Oo-kay," Levon said quietly, as he studied the photos, "so now I'm gonna ask - what 'n the hell 'er ya pullin'?" His flat stare was mildly hostile. (Hilligan)

P: "Partner, I had nothing to do with this. The file was sent to me anonymously." Joe said emphatically. His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. "Are you saying somebody took a shot at you?" (Hilligan)

Q: Quickly Joe-Bill McCandless walked into the bullpen shouting, "Look what some idiot did to my hat! Right out in front of the damn station." Joe & Levon gawked at the finger sticking through the bullet hole in his hat. (Joey)

R: Reaching for the photos, Joe pulled out the hat and the boot photos. Gasping, the partners realized the next shot could be fatal to someone. (Joey)

S: Silently watching her detectives, Lt. Beaumont walked over to Lundy and LaFiamma's desks and asked, "What's going on?" (Joey)

T: Touching the edge of the photos, Joey responded. "Found these on my desk this morning. Lundy got his boot heel shot off this morning! Now Joe-Bill had a bullet go through his hat. That just leave this one," he finished holding up the photo of the belt buckle. (Joey)

U: Using her fingers, Beaumont carefully picked up the belt buckle photo and examined it for clues. (Joey)

V: Very slowly she shifted her gaze to Levon and raised a questioning eyebrow. (Hilligan)

W: "Would this be the belt buckle you're wearing now?" she asked Levon. (Hilligan)

X: "X-Ray vision," muttered McCandless, "she's got x-ray vision." (Hilligan)

Y: "You!" Joe yelled as he jumped up from his chair. "I knew it was you!" (Hilligan)

Z: Zig-zagging through the bullpen, Levon and Joe-Bill made for the door, Levon laughing and Joe-Bill whooping with glee as he vaulted a small file cabinet to dodge Joe. Lieutenant Beaumont shook her head, faintly smiling as she entered her office and shut the door. (Hilligan)

THE END


End file.
